It is found that the plastic decoration tree such as the plastic Christmas tree available on the market may be dismantled into a trunk and a number of branches. However, the trunk and branches of such plastic decoration tree are joined together by insertion engagement so that the junction connecting the trunk to the branches will often be damage after being used for a long time. Furthermore, it takes a long time to assemble such a plastic decoration tree.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved plastic tree which may obviate and mitigate the drawbacks sufferred by the known plastic trees.